ADMINISTRATIVE CORE Project Summary The Administrative Core will ensure that the U19 Peanut Allergy Program's scientific objectives are met by providing scientific oversight, coordinating data integration, and managing day-to-day administrative and fiscal requirements. Scientific oversight will include facilitating scientific progress, promoting communication between key stakeholders, and assisting in the dissemination of research findings to both the scientific and wider community. The Administrative Core will also ensure regulatory compliance in terms of data sharing, and protection of human subjects. The leadership team led by Dr. Kwok will work with the Scientific Advisory Board, and Steering committee to ensure the overall success of the Program through innovation and collaboration among its members.